memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (live action television)
Unknown sketch: 'run through corridors!' I remember a sketch airing probably about 10 years ago on dutch TV (in english btw) which featured the following 2 scenes, among others: * Something appears on the main screen. Captain: "It's an anomaly!". No# 1: "No it's a phenomena". Captain: "No an anomaly!" (etc. etc.) * Captain: "You know what we must do now right?". No# 1: "Run through corridors!". View of them running comicly and at random through the corridors. I can't find any reference to this sketch on the google or google groups. Does anyone recognize it? Total time of the sketch was probably about 5 to 10 minutes. Ejtaal 17:16, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Cast ties Someone went a wee bit overboard and added cast links between SeaQuest and Star Trek, which isn't what this page is here for. (See large section below for removed text.) --From Andoria with Love 06:52, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ---- * Jonathan Brandis' character, Lucas Wolenczak, drew many comparisons to Wesley Crusher; both were brilliant teenagers and both were allowed to serve aboard their ships in varying capacities. Both eventually enlisted to become officers. * Both regular doctors, Stephanie Beacham (Dr. Kristin Westphalen) and Rosalind Allen (Dr. Wendy Smith) guest starred on (Beacham played Countess Regina Barthalomew in while Allen played Yanar in ). * Marco Sanchez (Miguel Ortiz) would later play MACO Corporal M. Romero in . * Richard Herd (Admiral Noyce) guest starred as L'Kor in and as well as portraying the recurring role of Admiral Owen Paris on Star Trek: Voyager. * W. Morgan Sheppard (Professor Martenson) had a supporting role in (as the Klingon warden) as well as guest starring roles on The Next Generation (as Dr. Ira Graves in and Voyager (as Qatai in ). * "Games" guest star Alan Scarfe (Dr. Rubin Zellar) guest starred twice on The Next Generation (as Admiral Mendak in and Tokath in alongside Richard Herd, as well as once on Voyager (as Augris in ). * "Photon Bullet" guest star Tim Russ (Martin Clemens) played Tuvok throughout all seven seasons of Voyager. * "Whale Songs" and "Resurrection" guest star Jonathan Banks (Max Scully) played Shel-la in . * "Hide and Seek" guest star William Shatner (Milos Tezlov) famously played Kirk in the [[Star Trek: The Original Series|classic Star Trek series]]. * In "Hide and Seek", Milos Tezlov's son, Caesar, is played by Christopher James Miller, who played Picard's nephew Rene in , which was released later in the year (also starring William Shatner). * "The Stinger" guest star Jack Blessing (Mr. Gaye) played Dulmur in . * "Sympathy For the Deep" guest star Robert Foxworth (Dr. Royce Shelton) guest starred in two story arcs, one on Deep Space Nine (as Admiral Leyton in and ) and the other on Enterprise (as V'Las in , , and ). * "And Everything Nice" guest star David Spielberg (Inspector Donnegan) played Commander Calvin Hutchinson in . * "Alone" guest star Raphael Sbarge (Avatar) played the recurring character Michael Jonas on Voyager. * "Chains of Command" guest star Bernie Casey (Admiral Vanalden) played Calvin Hudson in and . Removal of duplicate Muppet Show entry I removed the first Muppet Show entry, because: A. It was out of place alphabetically, falling between Beavis & Butthead and Boston Legal. B. It was duplicated in the correctly placed Muppet Show entry. C. It was wrong. The name of the skit was "Pigs in Space." "Swinetrek" was the name of the ship in the sketches. The correctly placed entry had all of this right. - Bridge 19:33, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Parody in NBC/UPN show "In the House" In season 4 episode 9 "The Stuff That Dreams Are Made Of" the main character Mario Hill undergoes some short of "dream therapy" where he dreams he's a captain of a Federation ship (with references to TNG and Original Series). Unfortunately, I can't find any proof that this plot existed online or offline. The best I managed is the page which shows George Takei was a guest star in that episode. Course that's not enough proof. Does anyone else remember this episode, or better yet know how to prove it exists? --Trytoguess 23:06, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Comic Relief ;Forum:*ahem* No article on TNG mini-episode "Comic Relief" yet?: Why wasn't an article about this added here already? -- K. Shinohara 01:54, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Because no one has written it. Feel free: "Comic Relief". Be sure to add the tag to the article. -- Alan del Beccio 02:07, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, it's already covered here. - Bridge 05:33, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Heh, guess we were way ahead of you. -- Alan del Beccio 07:58, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Lexx I have a vague memory that there was a fat guy in original series Kirk-uniform in episode 4 of season 2 "Luvliner" in the Luvliner-brothel ship talking with a prostitute. Someone might want to check it out.... --Pseudohuman 22:48, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Dubious BSG refs The entry for the original Battlestar Galactica seems like a bit of a reach to me. I don't recall the episode in question (probably saw it when I was 8 years old, and not since), but it seems to be referring to a group of humans who choose, for religious reasons, to have contact between the sexes only once every seven years. I can see the vague similarity to pon farr, but is there any evidence that it's a deliberate reference as opposed to a coincidental similarity? Similarly, under the new BSG section, the line "So, how go the repairs?" seems general enough that it might well be a coincidence. Of course, since some of the BSG writers were Star Trek fans, it might have been a deliberate reference, but without a reference we don't have any way of knowing. Does anyone know whether this comes from a writer interview or just a fan seeing patterns? —Josiah Rowe 20:28, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. The stretch is too far to be encyclopedic. However, the 1701 refs should remain, since obviously Ron Moore has his roots in TNG. I'm making the changes. --- Jaz 20:41, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Klingon in Better Off Ted I just added a reference in an episode of Better Off Ted, but I don't know Klingon well enough to know the actual line. Or even to know if it was accurate Klingon. Maybe someone else could transcribe it, if that's worth doing. Anyway, the joke occurs about 16 minutes 32 seconds into this episode - http://www.hulu.com/watch/119293/better-off-ted-lust-in-translation#s-p1-so-i0 --Anthony 19:24, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : 99.9% of "Klingon" speakers on pop culture shows speak some unintellible words claiming it's Klingon, and I was already to tell you this was the case. I'm not a translator myself, but upon hearing what the character Ted said (and it was a short sentence, thank god), it sounded an awful lot like real Klingon. It was translated as "Human female! You will speak!" and it sounded like he said "Human bek! Jat-el soh!," which matches with what I found as "Human be'! jatlh SoH!" The grammar appears correct and everything (jatlh meaning speaking and SoH meaning you). They did their homework for the episode.--Tim Thomason 07:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) The Big Bang Theory This series LOVES to reference Star Trek. The best exemple would be the episode "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary" with Wil Wheaton as himself and Sheldon (one of the characters) quoting "The Wrath of Khan" while ploting against Wheaton for revenge. Basically half of the episodes contains Star Trek references. -- 22:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Fire by Nite There is also this parody: http://trekmovie.com/2010/03/10/worst-star-trek-parody-ever/--[[User:Marbpl|Marbpl]] 17:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC)Marbpl Love Boat: The Sixth Season Finale I removed the following under "Love Boat: The Next Generation": This has only a very tangential connection to the parody in question. Most of this belongs on Undeveloped Star Trek: The Next Generation episodes.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:10, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Characters appearing in other shows Is there a better place to record instances where Trek actors appeared in other shows as their characters, or is this it? Powers (talk) 17:22, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :This is where it belongs, as those appearances are (by definition) references or parodies. -- sulfur (talk) 17:26, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Lexx and Andromeda Surely these two shows reference Trek. Lexx was practically marketed as the anti-Trek. Andromeda is also aRoddenbury project like EFC I'm sure there's a few nods in its direction.-16:21, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :Probably. Feel free to add any you know of. The trouble with this page is that people first have to find them, and no one is going to watch random complete series just on the off chance that they might find anything. -- Capricorn (talk) 10:35, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I understand that, but I was hoping someone somewhere might know... more likely here than elsewhere.-RayBell (talk) 16:47, April 9, 2015 (UTC) "Everybody Loves Raymond" question re: additional notes on the quote I added the show's reference to this list. Should I add the following addition somewhere? "If he wanted to be precise, he should have said 'changeling' (like Odo, etc) or 'Odo' not 'Klingon'. Klingons cannot morph. However, I suspect this can be explained away by a) Klingons were more well known than changelings in pop culture, so more viewers would get the reference (show) and b) Raymond confused the two because he's not familiar enough with Star Trek (character)." --LauraCC (talk) 14:21, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :This page isn't to correct or explain inaccuracies in references; just to catalog them. 31dot (talk) 14:29, April 10, 2015 (UTC) NCIS: New Orleans reference - "tanked up on Saurian brandy" Was this a reference to ( )? It seems to fit but I want to be sure before I add the link. --LauraCC (talk) 17:18, April 30, 2015 (UTC) "Punch It" question Should this phrase have its own page or place on the slang page? (I ask here because in one of the live action TV references in the show "Scorpion" I tentatively turned the phrase into a link.) It's colloquial because Kirk's not asking Sulu to sock the ship or the handle with a fist, he's asking for speed.--LauraCC (talk) 15:30, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :That should beliong either under slang or possibly one of the subsections of Metaphor, yes. Definitely not a page of its own. That being said, I see you removed the pna notice for the scorpion section, but I still worry about the relevance of those references. "Punch it" is a pretty common expression, it being used in Trek and then in another show does not signifly that the latter references the former unless there are additional hints. And there's other tenuous stuff like that. -- Capricorn (talk) 17:16, May 2, 2015 (UTC) I seem to recall there was some connection between the show and the modern movies...maybe I'm wrong? --LauraCC (talk) 17:22, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :It would be incredibly interesting to know what that connections was then. Without explaining why two shows describe someone as cupcake makes a connection, it reads really farfetched. Until the connection is established i've put back the pna. And it's hard to judge without having seen the show, but I think that if there is not more to connect those scenes that eventually it might be best to remove them as references. -- Capricorn (talk) 06:58, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Webster Apparently the Webster episode actually featured the Enterprise set and Worf not impersonated but actually played by Micheal Dorn in his normal makeup. So, that's not so much a reference as it is a proper crossover. As obscure as this abomination may be, shouldn't that merit a page of its own? -- Capricorn (talk) 21:26, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :I would say no, since it wasn't an "official" crossover, in that it is not to be considered part of Star Trek. - 00:42, May 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm not suggesting it's canon, and therefore should get a page on the same level as the five canon series. But it was official, in that it was clearly made in close cooperation of the Star Trek people. Also I'm not saying we're flat out required to have a page on it to follow some policy; merely that that this seems particularly noteworthy. Note that we have pages on Star Wars and Doctor Who etc. Webster might not have as much corrections as those, but you've got to admit, the one connection they did have was quite impressive. They didn't build a knockoff of the set, they got permission to use the actual one. They didn't hire a Worf lookalike, they got themselves acces to the real deal. -- Capricorn (talk) 09:30, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::I would also say it is a crossover and an own article should be allowed. I am not voting to treat this as canon but an own article for a real crossover should be possible. Tom (talk) 13:32, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Here's Lucy ref I just saw this reference yesterday. I was wondering if anyone could tell me whether the computer in question is exactly that - a leftover prop re-purposed for the show? --LauraCC (talk) 17:38, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Here's an image of the computer in question. . --LauraCC (talk) 20:39, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Raymond guest star Suzie Plakson played Robert's ex-wife in two episodes. Why was it deleted? --LauraCC (talk) 19:00, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Jeopardy Last night Leonard Nimoy was the answer to a question about celebrity biographies re I Am Not Spock and I Am Spock. Would that go here? It's not really a parody. I also found this when googling it. --LauraCC (talk) 20:25, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Seems to me that that's clearly a pop culture reference, and therefore clearly belongs. -- Capricorn (talk) 01:19, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I've added it. --LauraCC (talk) 17:34, February 29, 2016 (UTC) USS Callister I feel this should have a more detailed entry. It has been causing a lot of buzz round the internet. Splitting off Battlestar Galactica So much of the lenghty Battlestar Galactica section is now not only about Star Trek references, but about the extensive relation between the two series, that I wonder if the section might be about ready to join the likes of Star Wars or Futurama or The Orville in having a page of its own. It seems like that would serve the diversity of information it has better. -- Capricorn (talk) 22:15, June 25, 2018 (UTC) *'Support' as per reasoning above (remark: if so decided a redirect page exists for this entry, so it can be used for parking the content) -- Sennim (talk) 07:19, June 26, 2018 (UTC)